Light Fury
|Speed2 = 20 |Armor2 = 18 |Firepower = 14 |Shot Limit2 = 6 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 18 |Known Dragons = *Unnamed Light Fury *Two Light Furies in the Hidden World *The Unnamed Light Fury's parents |Subspecies = |Hybrids = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The '''Light Fury' is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon and a close relative of the Night FuryDeBlois, Dean. I'm Dean DeBlois, director of the How To Train Your Dragon movies, and can't wait for you to see our third movie this March. AMA!. (June 7, 2018). Reddit. that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development Director Dean DeBlois describes the Light Fury's role as a call to the wild for Toothless, who lacks many primal instincts regarding love and she will detach Toothless from human influence. The Light Fury was specially designed to be very similar — a 'variation' — to a Night Fury, yet still have its own unique qualities. While Toothless is based in part on a black panther, Simon Otto based the Light Fury in part on another feline, the snow leopard.How to Train Your Dragon: The Animals That Inspired a New Dragon. (Date Posted - January 30, 2019). Youtube. Physical Appearance Light Furies greatly resemble Night Furies, but they are sleeker with lighter coloring and glimmering textures that include white, cream, and pink. They possess a long, single spine running down the center of their back and light blue eyes. They also have two pairs of ear-like appendages on the top of their heads and a pink-colored nose. Because it is a variant of the Night Fury and not the same species, there are some notable differences. Toothless, the only known Night Fury, has very large scales covering his appendages, legs, and snout. The Light Fury does not show these traits. In addition, the Night Fury has ridges going along the middle of its head, whereas the Light Fury does not. On the sides of its head, the Light Fury has two fewer appendages than the Night Fury, and the head of the Night Fury is slightly longer. The mouth of the Light Fury is shorter, and it doesn't stretch as far across its face as the mouth of the Night Fury. This last trait, however, might just have to do with the personal traits of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, and it may not have anything to do with the species. The wings of the Light Furies are shorter than those of the Night Furies', and they possess no sharp tips at their ends. They are glittery white in coloration and have stripes of glittery light pink running down their wings. The tail flukes of the Light Furies are triangular in shape, white in color, and shorter than the Night Furies'. They have two smaller triangular flukes just above the main ones, these are hard to notice. Abilities Firepower Light Furies are capable of firing explosive plasma blasts that are identical to the ones produced by Night Furies. In the same respect, Light Furies have an amount of control over when their flame blasts explode in the air. Cloaking Light Furies possess the ability of seemingly disappearing when they fly through the blasts of their fire. This is, in fact, a form of cloaking that occurs when their skin heats up, which causes their scales to have mirror-like qualities, allowing them to temporarily blend in with their surroundings. Speed and Agility Light Furies share the same speed and agility with that of the Night Furies, for one is able to swiftly swoop in and grab Hiccup as well as taking off rapidly upon seeing Hiccup and Astrid. Strength Light Furies are able to carry heavy objects, including humans and dragons that are larger than themselves. Intelligence Light Furies are very intelligent, as one is able to quickly fly away upon seeing a human and understanding a human's plea to save another dragon. Weaknesses Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are unable to fly if one of their tail flukes is destroyed. Behavior and Personality Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are very intelligent and very elusive. They seem to be sociable towards other dragons, but highly aggressive towards humans. Like Night Furies sometimes do, Light Furies sleep like a bat hanging from a tree. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Light Furies are among the myriad of dragons that reside in the Hidden World. Trivia *The fact that the Light Fury and the Night Fury are closely related implies that dragons are members of 'families', like many animals in real life (I.E., crocodiles, alligators, and caimans are all related through the crocodilian family). **Coincidentally, the two species share the exact same stats. *The Light Fury is the second dragon that resembles the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise owned by Seto Kaiba, with the first being the Snow Wraith. **Coincidentally, the two species are members of the Strike Class. *Hiccup initially wanted to name the dragon species Bright Fury, but he ultimately conceded to Astrid's choice of Light Fury, for the second name sounds more suitable. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons